


Orbiting

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Bette Kane centric [10]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Birds of Prey (Comic), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bette's parents are shit people, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, bat cousins are so cute, cuteness, dc let them interact, i firmly believe that, i just wanted bruce and bette content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: 20 head canons about bette and bruce's relationships over the years
Relationships: Bette Kane & Bruce Wayne, Bette Kane/Helena Bertinelli
Series: Bette Kane centric [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940944
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/gifts).



> Maeve got me into the bat-cousins concept and I really want to see more Bette and Bruce content

1\. Bruce was terrified of holding Bette when she was a baby

2\. He gave her the nickname of Betty

3\. She introduced him to Sailor Moon

4\. He showed her the Gray Ghost in return

5\. He once babysat her during a Kane party and got her hyped on sugar, because of that, Bette thinks of Bruce as the fun cousin


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Bruce doesn't want her to become Bat-Girl

2\. He stalls her with training

3\. And is very protective of her when she goes out

4\. Bette takes great delight in ruining his image as scary

5\. Bruce comforts Bette after Kathy dies


	3. Chapter 3

1\. When Bette wants emancipation, Bruce helps her

2\. Whenever she is in Gotham, Bruce always lets her stay with him at Wayne Manor

3\. Bruce is one of the family people still allowed to cal her "Betty" after she starts going by "Bette"

4\. Bruce is saved in Bette's contacts as "Sailor Bat"

5\. Bruce helped make her first Flamebird costume


	4. Chapter 4

1\. When Bette becomes Batwoman, Bruce is right there to help her confront the specter of Kathy Kane

2\. Bruce is very protective of Bette and made sure to give Helena a shovel talk

3\. When Bette was comatose, Bruce made sure to visit whenever he could

4\. When Bruce died, Bette refused to attend his funeral, not believing he was dead

5\. Bruce intentionally loses at Dreidel every year just to see her smile


End file.
